Para olvidar
by Inavoig
Summary: Los recuerdos de un día de otoño pueden ser las mejores experiencias de una vida. Y Eren Jaeger está de acuerdo, no los cambiaría por nada. AU/One-shot.


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Fluff, si, es advertencia.

P**areja:** Eren y Levi.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Tenia trece años cuando creí haber conocido al que seria el ser al que podría soportar el resto de mi vida, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba; tenia trece años, no entendía al mundo y lo menos que imaginaba era verme envuelto en pequeñas discusiones sobre quién quería más a quien.<p>

Ella era una linda niña de cabello corto y de un reluciente color negro. Unos lindos ojos grises, de mejillas sonrosadas y tímida sonrisa.

Se llamaba Levi, la conocí en el parque un día que pelee con papá en el que en un acto rebelde, me fugue de casa. Fueron sinceras palabras y pequeños reproches, fue un abrazo rápido, una débil sonrisa y un "buena suerte" lo que me hizo volver al día siguiente.

Ella entendía mis manías, me escuchaba hablar del mar y del grandioso policía que me gustaría ser. Ella sonreiría como siempre de manera prudente y asentiría a todo lo que animadamente se me ocurría.

Tenia trece años cuando de pronto, Levi me dijo entre murmullos y una boba sonrisa en el rostro que yo le gustaba.

Tenía trece años cuando recibí mi primera declaración.

Tenía trece años cuando ella ya no volvió.

Al cumplir los quince y tras haber entrado al bachiller, ya había obtenido muchas más declaraciones de amor adolescente. Entre risas pueriles, relucientes sonrisas y pequeñas cartas intentaron ser mas que amigas, pero yo aun sentía una cascada de mariposas en mi estomago al recordar a Levi.

Un día, mi amiga de la infancia tras mucho esfuerzo intentó cruzar la gran muralla de la amistad, esa que solo consiguió hacer crecer otros dos metros de altura.

Más confesiones vinieron después de ello; molestos reclamos a los que tuve que acceder a cambio de un poco de tranquilidad. Besos cortos, manos sudorosas acompañadas de salidas esporádicas al cine antes del rompimiento.

"No eres lo que yo esperaba", siempre terminaban por decir. Nunca me molestaron las sinceras palabras cargadas de resentimiento. Siempre estuve ocupado tratando de conocer el mundo, jamás me detuve a pensar en el daño que podía ocasionar mi indiferencia hacia los demás.

Entonces ella volvió, cual torbellino de recuerdos en un día gris donde las nubes cubrían parcialmente el cielo. Mientras yo, de camino a casa, divagaba entre ir por la bicicleta para mojarme bajo la lluvia, o esperar a que lloviera para jugar futbol en el lodo con mi insoportable, pero amigable vecino de ojos color avellana.

El día en el que ella hizo su esporádica aparición llevaba el uniforme escolar Pantalón negro, camisa blanca, _ninguna falda._

Palidecí. El recién descubierto _él _me miró con sus pequeños ojos grises como si tratara de reconocerme, le vi fruncir las cejas y darse media vuelta, alejándose a grandes pasos hacia el otro lado.

De pronto volver a casa se había convertido en una prioridad.

La cama era una gran ayuda para pensar. Los recuerdos me envolvieron dándome un escarmiento. Los pequeños murmullos que yo entendía por voz en realidad era su modulado tono. La timidez de pronto cobró razón; no le gustaba acercarse y lo que yo pretendía que fueran débiles sonrisas se tornaron la burla que trataba de guardarse.

No sé sí me engañó o yo me hice falsas ilusiones, su pequeña estatura y rasgos infantiles que aun no cobraban matices varoniles fueron la principal causa, he de imaginar.

La persona a la que yo llamaba Levi se convirtió de pronto en un lejano suceso lleno de acontecimientos oscuros, los trece años que para mi eran lo mejor se vieron vil mente opacados por una oleada de dudas y resentimiento.

Volví a verle tras pensar en lo infantil que resultaba todo, no es como si me hubiese engañado porque parte de la culpa la tenia yo por ser tan despistado.

Estrechamos las manos como si nada, le hablé tan tranquilamente que me sorprendí a mi mismo, pero justo estaba pasando por la peor parte de la resignación cuando de pronto él sonrió de lado.

—¿Aun sigues pensando que soy una linda niña? —dijo con su modulado tono de voz que había cambiado totalmente a un sonido grave irreconocible.

—No, qué va —respondí guardándome todo lo que pensé durante cuatro días.

—Bien —respondió con simpleza para luego despedirse.

Fueron breves encuentros en el parque en el que ambos sabíamos que estaríamos ahí sin falta, aunque la razón no estuviese clara.

Me enamoré poco después de una linda chica de baja estatura a la que yo catalogaba cómo tímida, quizá tenia una especie de fetiche con las personas serias, pues ella hablaba cuando era necesario y solo justo.

Annie era su nombre. Cabello rubio, con ojos azules que siempre se veían aburridos.

Levi me animó a su manera.

—Ella será un problema para ti, pero ojalá duren lo que toda relación adolescente dura.

Sonreí por puro compromiso tras su cruel chiste, pero tan realista que no puede decir más.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida me encontraba realmente entusiasmado por salir con alguien, compartir gustos y ver películas melosas que me hacían querer vomitar en el cine, las cuales soportaba solo para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Hasta que su pesimismo rebasó limites.

—No vamos a durar, Jaeger, admítelo —pronuncio mi apellido como siempre. No me llamaba Eren, para ella yo solo era el novio de temporada—. Dices que pasemos tiempo juntos y en cuanto tienes oportunidad me dejas para irte con tu noviecito.

—¿Noviecito? —exclamé eufórico, pensando en las tontas excusas que daba—. Tú eres la que se la pasa diciendo que vamos a terminar.

—¿Y no estamos haciendo eso?

—Eres increíble —bufé frustrado mientras la miraba indignado—. Al menos dame una excusa decente.

—Yo sé lo que te digo, Jaeger. Después de aquí iras con el único ser en el planeta que realmente te interesa. Las excusas no son necesarias, llevamos un mes. Lo que necesitas oír es que me aburro —dijo con ese tonto aburrido que la caracterizaba—. Seamos amigos, de esa manera nos llevamos bien.

Accedí. La ruptura no me dolía como creí que lo haría en su momento.

Al día siguiente en el parque ya estaba Levi, le conté lo que pasó y me miró aburrido.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué sabias? —cuestioné con desconfianza.

—No iban a durar, te lo dije —comentó—. No es tú tipo, pero felicidades, duraron menos de lo que imaginaba.

Reí por la absurda situación en la que él tenía la razón.

—No sé cómo pasé de estar enamorada de ti a venir a contarte mis penas amorosas.

—Ni idea —apoyó la cuestión—. Será que no me puedes olvidar.

Sonreí de lado y no lo negué, era verdad.

Con Annie no experimenté más que la emoción del momento, con Levi aun sentía esa cascada de mariposas solo por estar a su lado.

Eran ideas tan homosexualmente absurdas cómo pensar que Armin era un gladiador, pero de igual manera podían suceder. Estaba enamorado de un recuerdo que veía todos los días.

Negué varias veces mentalmente, no, no estaba enamorado de "la" Levi, sí no de _él._

—Te odio —susurré.

Levi me miró con esos pequeños ojos que te congelan la piel y te hacen sentir basura solo por respirar. Suspiró e hizo gestos de un ser humano normal.

—Eres tan complicado que pareces mujer —musitó, se puso de pie y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la banca color verde del parque—. Nos vemos mañana, sí es que llegas por tanto pena que embriaga todo tu ser.

Se fue y me dejó ahí, embriagado de pena por él.

.

_.._

_Levi a veces resultaba ser muy sincero, otras tantas disimulaba el apoyo con comentarios sarcásticos al final, pero siempre fue muy amable conmigo._

—Iremos a conseguir empleo de medio tiempo, Irvin insiste en ahorrar para salir de vacaciones —Comentaba animada una mujer castaña con lentes, amigo de Levi y la cual se les pego esa tarde.

—¿El mar? —preguntó el a la parlanchina mujer.

—¡Si!

—Que bien —sonrió de lado—. Ojalá mueran ahogados.

Ella rió sonoramente y dejó el tema de lado.

_Otras veces en verdad era cruel y despreocupado del mundo._

La dejamos en su casa y nosotros volvimos a caminar. Me preguntaba sí siempre era así con las personas.

—¿En verdad le cae tan mal?

—No, pero así se calla.

La verdad era que Levi se preocupaba como todo ser humano, tenia amigos con los qué bromear y ellos entendían su forma de ser. Aunque con ellos no moderara su vocabulario soez.

—¿Y yo? —no pudo aguantarse la duda.

Y sus ojos grises buscaron los suyos no dispuesto a responder despreocupadamente como él esperaba.

—Tú me gustas.

Sentí volver al pasado, en el que era el encanto juvenil y la débil sonrisa, fueron reemplazadas por mirada decisiva y una voz grave.

Sentí volver al pasado, en el qué no sabía que podía llegar a ser una mentira.

Me reí, ahora sólo esperaba no verle al día siguiente.

—¿De verdad? —respondí para escuchar su usual comentario de burla hiriente que siempre hacia al terminar ese tipo de declaraciones.

Una inesperada sensación cálida se apoderó de mis labios, eran los suyos. Estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, sus manos sosteniendo mis hombros en lo que fue un acto brusco por besarme. Le sentí temblar mientras yo le correspondía aferrándome a su camisa. Al separarnos él me lanzó lejos con la fuerza de sus brazos.

Trastabillé algo mareado por el repentino acto con incredulidad en mi rostro, sentí la sangre hirviendo en todo el cuerpo dispuesto a golpearle por la broma tan cruel, pero en cuanto le miré toda ira desapareció.

—Si —dijo, con una sonrisa algo torcida en el rostro, tratando de disimular el sutil rojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

Y entonces volví a caer.

Tenía trece años cuando me enamoré por primera vez.

Y tenía quince años cuando creí encontrar el segundo amor, pero nadie me había preparado para entender que el primer amor nunca se olvida, que el primero amor es un recuerdo grabado en el corazón, y sí tienes suerte…

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —No le dejaría ir tan fácil.

Levi asintió, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y me siguió a casa.

… _y sí tienes suerte, el primer amor te encontrará y se quedará para siempre_.

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

Entonces estaba yo, haciendo las compras navideñas(?) cuando de pronto se escucha "Rosas" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Me dije "oh, primeros amores", y salió esto de forma bizarra.

Dice: Es que empiezo a pensar, que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero. Y es que empiezo a sospechar, que los demás, son sólo para olvidar... (llora)

Es fluff, porque dentro de tanto drama que últimamente invade mis fics, necesitaba desahogarme poquito.


End file.
